Sienna
'''Sienna '''is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Several years ago, Sienna moved from her hometown of Toastwood to the picturesque city of Portallini. Being surrounded by prickly Cacti most of her life, she had never experienced a true Autumn. A few months after her arrival in Portallini, she witnessed the trees burst into an array of vivid fall colors that were made even more amazing against the translucent blue of the canals. The aroma of pumpkin spice from Chicory Café wafted through the streets, and Sienna immediately fell in love with the season. Although she’s having difficulty making friends, she loves her new home. Appearance Sienna has brown hair, pale skin and freckles. She wears an orange and white turtleneck sweater, a plaid skirt, and white shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up Styles Papa's Bakeria Orders Papa's Pastaria *Regular Bowtie *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *7 Sausage *Crescent Roll Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Regular Harvest Tortellini *Three Cheese Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Crushed Croutons *7 Roasted Turkey *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Caramel Apple *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Syrup *Nuts *3 Blondies Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Rainbow Sprinkles *French Cruller with Cookie Dough Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Regular Acorn Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles *Pumpkin Acorn Donut with Pumpkin Pie Filling **Powdered Sugar **Fudge Swirl Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips *3 Potato Skins (right) *6 Curly Fries (left) *Awesome Sauce Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Bacon slices (top) *4 Ham slices (bottom) *4 Prosciutto slices (left) *4 Fresh Garlic cloves (right) *Well-done bake *4 slices Papa's Cheeseria *Multigrain Bread with Swiss Cheese *Sliced Turkey *Ranch *Sliced Turkey *Well-Done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Pumpkin Bread with Swiss Cheese *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Gravy *Sliced Turkey *Stuffing *Well-Done *Fries: **Curly Fries **Cheddar Topping **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie **Salted Caramel *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Salted Caramel **Feather Cookie Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Zebra Striped Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **3 Salted Caramels *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **1 Nutty Butter Cup Holiday (Thanksgiving): Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Apple Filling *Lattice Top *Caramel Drizzle (whole pie) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (outer ring) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Graham Cracker Crust *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Pumpkin Filling *Autumn Leaves Crust *Caramel Drizzle (whole pie) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (inner ring) *8 Butterscotch Smooches (outer ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Soft Shell with Chicken *Ancho Chile Sauce *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Refried Beans *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Holiday (Thanksgiving): *Pumpkin Spice Tortilla with Roasted Turkey *Chichilo Mole *White Rice *Shredded Cheese *Southwest Stuffing *Chips: **Multigrain Chips **Nacho Cheese Ranks to unlock her *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 37 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 16 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 24 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 36 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 56 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 26 Unlockable items along with her * In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Roasted Turkey. * In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Blondie. * In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Acorn Cutter. * In Papa's Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Potato Skins. * In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Stuffing. * In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Pumpkin Pie Filling. * In Papa's Taco Mia HD,she is unlocked with Thanksgiving and Pumpkin Spice Tortilla. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Clover in the second round. She did earn enough votes to finish in 3rd place with Allan in the Dreamsicle Division. *2015: She earned more votes than Sue but lost to Scarlett in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in 2nd place with Kenji in the Buffalo Division. *2016: She lost to Cherissa in the second round of the Dragonfruit Divison. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia *She is one of two female characters with freckles. (Nevada is the other) *Her favorite holiday is Thanksgiving, as you can see by her clothes. *Her orders always contain the color orange. *In her Flipdeck she's holding a cup of "Pumpkin Spice" coffee from Chicory Café. Order Tickets Sienna thanks.png|Sienna's Pastaria order during Thanksgiving Sienna Pasta.png|Sienna's Pastaria regular order Sienna Thanksgiving.png|Sienna's Donuteria order during Thanksgiving Sienna Normal.png|Sienna's Donuteria regular order Sienna Wingerria HD.png|Sienna's Wingeria HD order Sienna Pizza.png|Sienna's Pizzeria To Go! order Sienna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Sienna's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Sienna's_Cheeseria_order.png|Sienna's Cheeseria order Sienna CTG.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Sienna Cupcakeria To Go.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Sienna Normal order.png|Sienna's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 10.18.55 PM.png|Sienna's Bakeria order during Thanksgivng siennatmht.png|Sienna's Taco Mia HD order during Thanksgiving siennatmh.png|Sienna's Taco Mia HD Order Gallery customer sienna.png|Unlocking her Siennapastaria.jpg|Sienna's profile picture when she isn't a star customer mad sienna.png|Someone made Sienna mad... Perfect Pasta for Sienna 2.png Sienna.jpeg|Sienna perfect in Freezeria to Go! Sienna 1.jpg|Perfect Donuts with Sienna, a New Bronze Medal Customer!!!! Perfecto_Para_Sienna.png R16.jpg Sienna perfect.png|Perfect with her first order!!! Screen shot 2014-09-02 at 19.43.37.png|Sienna isn't happy with her donuts Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.34.06.png|Angry Sienna Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.34.41.png|Someone made Sienna mad (again) Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.35.17.png|Sienna is excited when she comes to Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.18.15.png|Angry Sienna (again) Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.16.19.png|Sienna is not happy with the donuts she recieved (at the dining table) Screen shot 2014-09-16 at 19.14.29.png Screen shot 2014-09-30 at 20.55.59.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.36.png|Sienna in the Bronze customer parade Poor Sienna.png|Sienna receives some below-average doughnuts. Sienna Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Newbies.jpg|Sienna, 6th in line for cupcakes. Together.png|Sienna and Sasha are waiting for their Pizza Sienna's Shadow.PNG|Sienna's Shadow Screenshot (207).png siennaalternateoutfit.png|Sienna's Style B in Papa's Bakeria 1464188907741.jpg|Perfect Wings for Sienna Screenshot (39).png|Perfect pie for Sienna! Awards_buffalo.jpg Fan Art sienna.jpg|Sienna Chibi maker Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pastaria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:S Characters